Vlad Reiser Fanfiction - Vampyrmamman och videokamerorna
by louliamlou
Summary: Obs, handlar om en påhittad mamma. Ingen riktig mamma. Obs!


**Vlad Reiser - Fanfiction**

 _Vampyrmamman, människopojken och videokamerorna_

Det var en vampyr som hette Vlad. Vlad upptäckte dock snart att han inte var som alla andra vampyrer.

Redan vid en ung ålder fanns ett väldigt stort intresse för videokameror, något som de andra vampyrerna föraktade.

Då vi alla redan vet att vampyrer -traditionellt sett- inte syns på film.

Men något var annorlunda med den lille Vlad. Han syntes ju.

En människa hade när han var liten tillfångatagit honom, filmat och skickat till hans mor. Vlad förstod som bebis inte att han var tillfångatagen, utan spexade framför kameran som den dumma människan filmade med.

"Vad är det för fel på honom?" utbrast hans mamma. -Han ska ju avsky kameror, precis som alla andra, just för att han är osynlig, tom spöken syns ju, men vi syns inte. Han ska vara osynlig, men det är han inte. Varför? Varför?

Lite visste hon dock om den människogen som fanns flera gerationer tillbaka i hennes släkt. Fast det visste hon såklart inte om. Vlad var inte konstig. Bara en videokamera-tokig människa. =)

De hade länge undrat om det var en bit varulv i honom, för han slickade alltid tallriken ren när de åt blodplättar till middag. Hans pappa hade dessutom lite varulvsgener, flera generationer bakåt i släkten. Men de tänkte att "han kanske bara gillade blodplättar väldigt mycket."

På kvällarna när alla andra i släkten, mammas och pappas släktingar, och deras vänner var vakna, aktiva, åt och jobbade, kände sig lille Vlad trö de andra var superpigga.

För oss människor är det en vanlig känsla att vi blir trötta på kvällen, men för en vampyr är det väldigt ovanligt. Eftersom de brinner upp om de är i den heta, varma solen för länge, måste de därför ha en annan dygnsrytm än oss, och istället vara vakna först efter att solen gått ned.

Men eftersom Vlad var människa -vilket hans mamma inte visste, hon hade en aning om att något var lite annorlunda, men hon visste inte att det var så annorlunda - så behövde inte han vända om dygnsrytmen för han skulle ju inte smälta bort i solen. Men det visste inte hans mamma. I vampyrskolan läste de andra barnen om hur det var att vara vampyr, samt andra saker som är bra att veta, tex flyglektioner eller förvandling till fladdermus. Men Vlad hängde inte med för han var såååååå trött så han sov på lektionerna.

Sen gillade han inte heller tanken på att suga blod, även om han tyckte att mammas hemmalagade blodplättar var väldigt goda.

En dag när han som vanligt var och lekte i "den ödsliga skogen" såg han något som såg ut som det de hade varnat för på vampyrnyheterna.

THE VIDEOKAMERA!

-Eftersom vampyrer var rädda för videokameror såg de inte på nyheter i en 'vanlig teve' utan de hade tidning och hyrde in proffskonstnärer som målade av den, eller de, som nyheten ifråga, handlade om.

En vampyr var dock så begåvad att hen kunde rita av exakt vad hen hade sett och kunde därför detaljerat återge hur en videokamera såg ut, och det var på det sättet som alla de andra vampyrerna hade fått reda på att videokameror och bönder existerade, och att de var farliga. De hade nämligen pratat med hans mamma när han först blev kidnappad och sen hade det hela blåst upp och blivit en jättenyhet i de mest konservativa kretsarna-

Vlad blev först rädd men sen tog han ett steg fram mot den läskiga makapären och så sträckte han fram handen för att kolla om den skulle börja nafsa på honom, eller om det var okej. Han tog ett steg tillbaka, väntade på att något skulle hända. Men inget hände. Efter att ha gjort så en stund blev han uttråkad av att försöka kolla om "videomonstret" levde eller inte. Han tog upp videokameran, men var ändå på sin vakt ifall det skulle börja morra eller nåt. "Nu ska vi utforska vad det här egentligen är för sak."

Så tänkte han inte, men han gjorde det ändå. Utforskade, dvs.

Varför var mamma rädd för den här, den bits ju inte. Han fumlade runt lite och tryckte på någon konstig knapp. Videokameran började rulla, och spelade upp ett klipp på något som såg ut att vara en vampyr, men det var ju dag så han tänkte att det kanske var en bonde, plus att vampyren inte hade lika långa hörntänder som hans mor hade, men han var ändå rädd för hans mor hade varnat honom för bönder. -Vilket var förståeligt.-

Han kom åt en annan knapp och såg skogen han var i, han filmade träden, löven, sina skor och himlen. Han vände på kameran och vände upp-och-ned på displayen. Han såg sig själv. "Hej på dig, du är fin" tänkte han och ansiktet som han såg på skärmen lyste upp som en sol. Han såg så glad ut. "Vem är den där snygga killen i kameran?" Han tog sig på kinden och killen på displayen gjorde samma sak. Tillslut insåg han att han speglade sig i kameran, fast han visste inte vad spegling var för nåt. Ändå gillade han det. Konstigt nog. Han borde ju ha blivit rädd, men så var han ju inte som alla andra heller, och tur var väl det.

Just vid detta ögonblick var Vlad 7 år.

Hans intresse utvecklades och han började filma sig själv mer och mer, inte bara spexa runt utan han pratade framför kameran, gjorde danser och tricks.

Men hans mamma gillade INTE vad han höll på med. Han brydde sig dock inte. Han var så lycklig och helt inne i, samt fokuserad på kameran.

De andra vampyrerna fick veta att det hade kommit något som kallades för vampernet. Där kunde man leta upp fakta om saker och ting, samt vampmaila med andra vampyrer världen över. Vlad tyckte verkligen att det här var jättespännande.

Efter ett par år kom det en sida som hette Vamptube, där man kunde lägga upp videor på sig själv, som vampyr. Det var nämligen några vampyrer i Vampvampilon som hade kommit på hur man kunde få vampyrer att synas på film. Man gick till en häxa som hjälpte en att förtrolla videokameran så att man kunde synas på film.

Denna händelse revolutionerade helt vampyrsynen på videokameror för all framtid, och Vlads mor lärde sig att träna bort sin rädsla, eller numera skepticism, till videokameror.

Allt fler la upp klipp på sig själva på vamptube och Vlad ville också göra det. Så han gjorde det.

Vlads mamma fortsatte dock att vara skeptisk.

Hon visste ju att det inte var farligt med videokameror längre, så länge man förtrollade dem. Men hon var väldigt skeptisk till hela det där "tjafset med video".

Hon tänkte att kameran Vlad hade från början kanske varit förtrollad, men pga sin skepticism och rädsla, för "allt det där" hade hon inte velat ha med någonting "sånt" att göra.

Även om hon förstod, när hon väl tänkte efter, att all den där magin kanske inte var så annorlunda, jämfört med videokamerorna, ändå.

Men rädslan för all den nya tekniken som "människobönderna" skapade hade helt enkelt tagit överhand.

Efter en tid hade hon dock ändrat sig om hela den där grejen och utbrast stolt till sin son "Jag bryr mig inte om du är vampyr eller människa, videokamera-användare eller inte, älskar dig lika mycket ändå. Du är så fin och du gör så bra videos, det är sån bra kvalitet, hög standard och jag gillar att du alltid är så glad och positiv i dina videos, även om det inte alltid varit så för dig i vampyrskolan.

Vi har tyvärr varit väldigt rädda för förändring, men du visade oss att videokameror inte alls är farliga.

Nu med vampernet, vampmail och vamptube har allting ordnat sig.

Jag är så stolt över dig, och jag älskar dig, min son!"

Vlad är idag 30 år gammal och har filmat sen han var 7 år. Han är glad som en sol, har hittat en annan människa som också gillade att videofilma och de är happily married med 2 barn, villa och hund. Mamman kom över rädslan för alla människor är inte likadana, alla hatar inte vampyrer.

Hon hälsar på dem ibland på kvällarna och relationen mellan Vlad och hans mamma är idag mycket bättre.

 **THE END**


End file.
